


Mealtime in the Victor's Village

by Plumetta



Series: Breakfast with Peeta [4]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 03:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1842694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peeta has been bringing breakfast for a while but he's not the only resident who drops off food.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mealtime in the Victor's Village

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins

Haymitch opened his front door and found two dead squirrels, cheese and a jar of herbal medicine which he recognized was good for headaches or hangovers. He sighed and brought them into the kitchen. 

In the weeks since he got back from the Capitol he found dead things, milk or cheese and either medicine or soup on his doorstep.

He started to brew coffee when he heard his door open. It was the boy who didn’t like to eat breakfast alone. He could smell the bread twenty feet away.

“Peeta, why don’t you eat with your family?

“They don’t live with me.” He said.

“They could. I’ll even help them pack.

“Haymitch…the Victor’s Village is a long walk for my father and…..I’d rather not live with my mother.

“Fine, don’t move them in but go into town and eat with them or eat with your other neighbors.

“I don’t want to see Katniss right now.

“I can understand that. You’ll have to talk to her eventually.

“I know.

“Kid….she had no clue you were even interested. It was all news to her.

“I know Haymitch. I don’t want to talk about it. Is that coffee?

“Yeah.

“So, you’re participating in breakfast today.

“You won’t leave until I eat some of your damn bread so I figured we could speed things along.

Peeta frowned “Do you really hate me coming over?

“Hate’s a strong word. Haymitch said. “I’m still getting used to noise in my…..the Victor’s Village.

“I guess twenty four years alone it would be hard to adjust. Are you having nightmares?

“I had nightmares before you moved in. I can’t blame that on you. My biggest problem is the stuff that appears on my doorstep.

“What stuff?

“Dead animals.

Peeta laughed. “Dead animals?

“Yeah, squirrels, birds, a turkey but that’s not the worst of it. There’s milk, cheese and soup.

Peeta nodded. “I see. You should file a report with the Peacekeepers. People can’t get away with giving you food.

“Peeta, I don’t need any damn food. What is with you people? 

“The Everdeens are probably happy to have Katniss back. They’re showing their appreciation the only way they know how.

“I can buy meat at the butcher. I don’t touch dairy and I don’t need soup or medicine. If they want to buy me something, get me liquor.

“Haymitch, they aren’t going to help you self-destruct. At least her family appreciates what you did. My mother won’t even give me free bread let alone you.

Haymitch had disliked Peeta’s mother before he knew how she treated her son. He tried to be kind.

“She can’t afford to give away food. You know that.

“I know she doesn’t have to feed me anymore so she could at least let me take my share. Peeta said sharply You know I can afford to buy anything but I’m so used to eating half stale bread. 

“That changes faster than you think. You’ll get used to good food. You’ll even enjoy the Capitol food over time.

Peeta nodded. “Maybe. Look Haymitch we owe you so much.

You don’t owe me anything.

“Yes we do. Making sure you don’t die of alcohol poisoning is the least we can do.

“I can deal with you Kid but the I don’t need three mother hens.

“What did she leave you today?

“Squirrel, cheese and hangover medicine.

“I love squirrel. You can fry them, put them in stew…..

Haymitch opened his freezer. ‘Help yourself. There were man eating squirrels in my arena I hate them.

Peeta nodded. “I’ll tell Prim. I’ll also tell her you’re allergic to dairy but don’t think they’re going to give up that easy. They’ll probably invite you over for dinner.

“Oh hell. Can’t you tell them you’re babysitting the drunk? It’s a guy thing.

“I’ll tell them that if….you promise to eat not drink your breakfast every day. At least if you get one full meal I’ll worry less.

“Deal.


End file.
